Enough is Enough
by SarahBeth24
Summary: Yoshiko couldn't stand his screams anymore, his pain. She wanted it all to go away, everything that was around her and the world her father created - Orochimaru. With so much pain bubbling inside her, only one could offer her comfort. And even he was nothing more than a cold blooded killer - Kimimaro. But in a world of darkness, he was her only light - her savior.


Enough is Enough S. Lazic

_Enough is Enough_

~ A Naruto Shippuden Fanfiction ~

_Y_oshiko groaned as annoyance over turned her body's need for sleep. For the fourth night in a row, she was awoken to the enraged and torturous screams of her so called 'father'. His voice was like a dull and rusty knife digging and etching across her skin with each bellow of suffering that raced through the underground facility. How many more nights was this going to last? Ever since Orochimaru came back from his failed assault on the Leaf village, he was riddled and tormented by whatever jutsu had been inflicted upon his arms. She remembered when he returned how Suzume, her elder sister, tossed threats at the dead soul of the 3rd Hokage before she broke in to tears upon her father's pain and suffering.

Yoshiko wasn't buying it at all. That's what he deserved for going after the Leaf, her home village and the village she would always be loyal to. When Orochimaru and his gang of idiots returned, she just rolled her eyes, smirked to herself then stepped back to watch the fireworks.

Two weeks had passed, and she was still living in the hell created by her father's drama. She avoided the man and her sister as much as possible for her father's rage was not to be crossed. In fact, her father had killed nine of his Shinobi who were stupid enough to try and comfort him in any way possible, offer their condolences on his loss and try to give him their pointless, blind and loyal support. After the ninth one had been slaughtered most decided what was best for their lives was to stay far, far away. Only his loyal Sound Ninja bodyguards, Kimimaro, Kabuto and her sister were brave enough to get near him or try to speak to him.

Secretly, Yoshiko was glad her 'father' got his ass kicked and his arms sealed. Maybe that'd take him down a notch and let some air out of his proverbial ego that he was the Master of the World and Lord of the Universe. Perhaps there was a part of him in her genetic make-up she could be proud of, a part of his personality he had passed on to her. After all, she was enjoying his suffering. For the first few weeks she stood outside his room and grinned that sly, sweet grin while she listened to the battle of words passed between her father and her older sister and sometimes Kabuto. It was amazing how Orochimaru could keep himself under control and not kill either one of them.

Day after day, Yoshiko sat and listened to Suzume preach about her on how she wasn't supporting their father and how she should show more concern for him. Yoshiko scoffed and replied with a mixture of disassociated phrases. Her complete lack of care only threw her sister into a rage. Suzume would often round on her sister, swearing and cursing in an attempt to guilt Yoshiko into acting, but her little sister just ignored her. Suzume would then stomp away, barking to Kimimaro to 'deal' with Yoshiko. That's how these battles often ended, with Suzume's voice fizzling out in a banshee like scream of frustration down some hallway, Yoshiko making a face towards whatever door she had left and Kimimaro glaring at her from his ever watchful position.

But this? This was now becoming irritating.

Her father was supposed to be some high level S-class criminal, leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound and one of the three Legendary Sannin, not some whinny little bitch who wouldn't suck it up. Geez, it was only his arms that were basically rotting away, every nerve screaming in agony as the sealing jutsu ripped him apart from the inside out. What was the problem? Oh, right. It was her 'father', the drama king and psychologically fucked up neurotic who was labeled by his youngest child as having Histrionic Personality Disorder. Basically? He was the neurotic version of a drama queen who would create some dramatic event just so he could keep reliving his past trauma for some psychological reward. The man's reward was the never ending coddling provided by Suzume, treating their father like the selfish, and spoiled adult child that he was

Yoshiko winced, hands coming to cover her ears as another high pitched, soul ripping cry of torture erupted through the stone hallways of the underground compound. Groaning, she pulled her pillow over her head, hoping that the fluffy goodness would keep her father's screams away. It didn't do a damn bit of good, and in a moment the pillow went flying across the room to 'thump' against a wall.

"That's it!" she screamed as she tore away her blanket and rose from her bed. "I can't stand it anymore!" Snatching her pink and white bed-robe of silk, the flowing material decorated with a colorful floral petals, she stormed out of her room.

Kimimaro's eyes drew open from his uncomfortable and unsettling sleep when he heard the sound of an all too familiar door slamming shut. The young man groaned as he rose from his bed and muttered under a tight yawn, "She's at it again." Blankets moved and so did his body, slipping from the warmth of the bed to grab his own robe. With a fallen grimace, he shuffled from his room to follow the Princess, Orochimaru's most stubborn daughter.

"_D_on't just stand there, Kabuto, do something!" Suzume howled to her father's personal physician and deadly medical Shinobi.

Kabuto didn't move, didn't even flinch, as he watched the tears streaming down Princess Suzume's beautiful features. Even he felt the tug upon his heart from her desperate pleas. The young man sighed. "I'm sorry, Princess, but there is nothing more I can do but try to ease his pain."

"That's not good enough!" she snapped back, turning about from her seat at her father's side, a hand pressing a damp towel against his burning forehead in hopes to alleviate some of the raging fever that had suddenly taken his body. "I'm no fool. You can create something for his pain. Do it! That's an order!"

"I already have and he is already taking the medication." Kabuto shook his head, his voice softening as he told her, "There is nothing else I can do that will remove all of his pain. What you see is what my medicines couldn't ease. All we can do is make him comfortable till the fever leaves him, but even then he will only find true relief when his takes a new body."

Suzume frowned, looking back to her father. A wave of deep seated worry raced through her amber orbs as she saw Orochimaru's face twist in writhing agony, his body tightening as a spasm of pain tore through his being. More tears tumbled from her eyes and more whimpers fell from her lips as she dabbed the cloth to his sweating skin. "It's alright, my beloved father. I'm here," she whispered softly.

"How long must he suffer life this?" She asked, her form leaning forwards as she pressed a tender kiss to his damp brow. It seemed the moment her lips touched his skin, her father's quaking calmed.

"The fever will not last long,' answered Kabuto softly as he watched the odd scene play out before him, 'Lord Orochimaru is strong to handle the fever. However, it is the jutsu I am more worried about. The torture he must be feeling from that alone is unimaginable."

"Don't…speak as if I'm already dead," Orochimaru hissed through clenched teeth, his reptilian yellow-orange eyes drawing open only to squint past the pounding within his brain.

Suzume smiled lovingly. "No one is saying you are on your death bed, father."

Muscles twitched beneath his grayish, white skin as drops of water fell upon his features. Orochimaru's slit eyes shifted to look up to his daughter's face. "What's this?" he asked in a trembling, jaw clenching voice. "Tears, my dear? Why do you cry?"

With a delicate chuckle, she brushed away her tears. "I hate to see you in so much pain, father."

Orochimaru at least had some energy left to chuckle, the sound coming out as frightening and un-natural. "There is no…need to worry, Suzu…me…" he bit out as more tears fell against his face. Oddly enough, the tear drops seemed to cool his burning flesh.

Kabuto felt his stomach twist. This, what he was watching, just wasn't right. Orochimaru and his eldest child speaking as if their 'unique' relationship was as loving as any other father/daughter relationship could be, yet there was a twisted side to it that would make any sane and logical person question their bond. Kabuto saw no signs of incest between father and daughter, yet he questioned sometimes if the signs of affection didn't fall on the boarder at times.

Did Orochimaru love his daughters? Probably, but not to the true definition of love. His daughters were born from his genetic gift to Lady Saeko's body. In Orochimaru's mind, Suzume and Yoshiko were all he had left of the woman he considered to be his property, the mother of his offspring, his wife and his lover – his everything. The way Suzume stroked her father's hair, speaking of love seemed wrong, seemed out of place and unhealthy, but Kabuto had no authority to question the truth to her actions or her words.

"Of course there is, father,' Suzume was heard whispering softly as she gazed lovingly down to his pain stricken features, 'seeing you like this tears me apart."

Kabuto's entire body tensed as his keen eyes caught the movement of her hand, reaching down to settle over one of his Master's wrapped hands. The move put him on edge. With the immense level of pain within Orochimaru's body, there was no guarantee that the Sannin would not strike out at any who caused him more pain. His Lord was already violent in nature and one little touch, one little caress of air could send him into a frenzy, killing any without a thought. But Orochimaru wouldn't harm either of his flesh and blood. Would he?

"Princess Suzume, please don't…" he began to say, but the deadly look from his Lord and Master silenced his warning.

"Kabuto,' Orochimaru chided in a voice that was more of a painful purr than anything, 'you don't think I would harm my own child when she is simply trying to offer her father comfort, do you?"

Kabuto winced, inwardly, as he locked his dark eyes to Suzume. The two of them stared at each other. "Forgive me my Lord. I simply did not want her touch to bring you discomfort."

The man chuckled past the pain. "You forget Suzume was created from my seed. Her touch does nothing but ease my pain."

The medical ninja's lips thinned, a low growl slipping from his throat, as he saw Suzume smirk.

Looking back to her father, Suzume smiled lovingly with her fingers stroking over his long and damp black hair, brushing locks from his very pale face. He looked too sick, his cheeks sunken from lack of food, the fever straining his flesh and the fact that he was suffering from brutal exhaustion and physical suffering from his battle with the 3rd Hokage. "You've suffered so much, father," she said adoringly.

Her eyes took on a look of heavenly adoration as she stroked his thin features. Frowning, she leaned her down till she had a cheek nestled to his black hair. "I feel so useless. I can't take away your pain. I would give you my own body if it would help ease your suffering."

"I will…not use your body for any purpose,' groaned Orochimaru as yet another wave of pain bore down upon him, 'I…gave Saeko my word…"

"Ssshhh," Suzume mewed as she let her fingers tenderly take his bandaged hand with her other arm slipping beneath his shoulders to draw his head to be cradled against her. "Save your strength so you can rest tonight."

Orochimaru eased as he allowed his child to draw him against her. There was comfort within Suzume's embrace. The same comfort he always needed and enjoyed from her mother, his lover - his dear deceased Saeko. "My dear,' he said in a voice that sounded sickly sweet, yet at the same time twisted in condescending tones, 'having you by my side is more than enough to give me what little comfort can be granted. That's more…than I can say for you, Yoshiko." Thin lips took the form of a wicked grin as his reptilian eyes turned to look towards the open door to his private chamber.

All eyes turned.

"Come to offer your dear old father some kind words and comforting thoughts?" He smiled weakly to her, or was it more of a grin?

Yoshiko wasn't buying that grin. Arching a brow, she shrugged her shoulders, stepping forwards into the dim lit room. "More like put a pillow over your face so I can't hear your screams anymore."

"Yoshiko!" Suzume yelped in complete shock.

"Princess!" Kabuto snapped from her side.

Kimimaro, who had followed yet kept his distance, shook his head in silence.

Orochimaru chuckled, a pained and tight chuckle but a chuckle none the less. "Ah, my sweet Yoshiko, it is always a pleasure to hear your threats on my suffering. What brings you to your father's bedside at this time of…' he paused as his body shook, fingers curling in burning agony.

"Father!" Suzume yelped, her attention instantly turning back to Orochimaru as he pressed into her secure embrace.

He panted against her, trying to get his pain under control. After a moment, his body eased and he took a deep breath of cool air. Once more he looked to his youngest child to see her standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed and eyes locked to him. Her face held a look of annoyance, flat and unreadable, the same face she wore several times when around him. Yoshiko despised him. He knew that and accepted that. How amusing that one daughter viewed him as her heaven while the other viewed him as her hell.

"What brings me here?" Yoshiko asked. Her bright sable eyes narrowed to the pathetic scene of her older sister cradling their supposed powerful father. "I'll tell you what brings me here!" She pointed a finger to him as her arms uncrossed. "You! Your annoying screams and howls are keeping me up at night. For the last four days, I haven't been able to sleep and it's all because of your bitching and whining!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Geez! You'd think you'd be in pain or something."

"Princess!" yelled Kabuto, his entire body going taut at the dangerous words she spoke.

"Yoshiko, don't say such things!" her sister's call in complete shock.

Kimimaro closed his eyes as he took a deep, calming breath.

The other two seemed horrified by what she just said, yet Orochimaru coughed past another disturbing chuckle. "You always have the sweetest things to say, my child." He coughed once more as he forced his body to move from Suzume's grasp. He heard a little whimper of protest come from her but paid no attention to her. "I'm sure you would love nothing more than for me to willingly curl up and die."

Tipping her head so long waves of ebony fell from her impassive features, Yoshiko replied, "Would you father? I would greatly appreciate that." Then she smiled a sarcastic smile u that seemed a perfect match the smiles her father was so known to give.

Even though the other three gaped at her open and deliberate mockery of Orochimaru, he took her words as nothing more than the jibes of an angry and irrational teenager. At sixteen, Yoshiko was testing the boundaries of independence and that came with defying her father and her position within his world. Her threats, her defiance, her deviant behavior and insubordination were just a mirror of the turmoil that raged within her. She was more like her mother than Suzume was. It was that internal fire, self-empowered passion and proud defiance that drew Orochimaru to Saeko in the first place and all of those beautiful qualities had been passed to Yoshiko.

"You're…more bark…than bite, my dear Yoshiko." Orochimaru grinned as he moved to sit up, yet the move stopped as anguish tore through him and a cry of burning pain burst from his twisting lips.

Suzume cried out, tears pouring from her eyes as she moved to cradle her father's spasming body. Kabuto took a step forwards. Even Kimimaro's features turned from their own impassive expression to a look of mild concern. Yoshiko, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes as if what she saw was just one big dramatic act.

"Somebody give me a frying pan," she muttered.

"Your…concern is…heart…warming…" Orochimaru's breath hitched in sharp and panting gasps. "However, a kitchen utensil will not kill me off."

"What about a syringe full of air?" she asked with a wicked grin to her lips. "Right into a vein. Instant heart attack."

Kabuto growled.

Suzume gasped.

Kimimaro finally moved, but it was just the corner of his lips curling back in a snarl. He would take her insults of his Lord and Master to a certain point, and that point she just crossed.

Orochimaru, his body shaking, managed to smirk towards Yoshiko. "And you think that you are nothing like me. Your words,' he groaned out as he sucked in a deep and painful breath, 'become more like mine every day."

"I could put anti-freeze in your tea. It's odorless and rather sweet tasting. You like cake. How about a cake with arsenic laced icing?"

"Enough Yoshiko," muttered Suzume with a hard and threatening glare sent to her younger sister. "You've crossed the line."

Orochimaru chuckled as he eyed his child. "You…are cruel…"

Yoshiko chuckled, her grin turning to an icy smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm very tired, and I get ornery when I'm tired."

"That's enough," Orochimaru snarled. There were only so much of her gripes he could take, and at this moment, his endurance for his daughter's mouth had worn. "I will not take…too much of your teases and mockery, Yoshiko. Return to your room - now - and leave me to my suffering."

Her sable eyes narrowed dangerously but she did not budge.

When his daughter did not move, Orochimaru looked past her to the leader of the Sound Ninja Five, Kimimaro. "Kimimaro,' he growled out past clenching jaws, 'escort my daughter to her room and make sure she does not leave for the remainder of the night."

Anger flared across Yoshiko's features, and silently Kimimaro came up behind her and set a hand to her shoulder. Her head snapped to the side and eyes glared daggers back to him, but still he would not remove his touch from her.

He said but one commanding word. "Princess."

Without a word to any one, Yoshiko spun about in a flurry of pink and white petals of silk, slapped her guard's hand from her shoulder then stalked out into the hallways. Kimimaro sighed inwardly then offered a bow to his Master before following after her.

"That girl needs to be taught some manners and some respect." Kabuto muttered.

"She is none of your concern, Kabuto," Orochimaru said as he willed his ailing body to ease. For the moment the pain dropped, but only a bit. His muscles still screamed and the agony continued to pound through him.

"I will speak to her in the morning, father." Suzume's delicate and sweet voice spoke softly as she moved her arms once again about Orochimaru's shoulders. Feeling him relax, as much as he could considering his pain, offered her a bit of relief.

He groaned painfully, "That child…will always…despise me."

Fingers moved, sweeping back his hair with the touch of a lover as Suzume bent to kiss his forehead once again. "You have my love, father. Isn't that enough?"

Forcing his eyes to close, Orochimaru leaned into her embrace as his daughter's body moved to sit behind him- to hold him. "Kabuto."

"Yes?"

"Leave us."

Deep within the pit of Kabuto's stomach, a growl rose up into his throat. Eyes behind glasses locked upon the wicked and threatening look he saw within Suzume's eyes. She was smirking to him as if her father ordering him away was a sign of her importance to the Sannin over his own. He didn't trust her, never had. There was something behind her smile that prickled every sense of his being. Though he didn't quite agree with Yoshiko's open and spoken defiance to Orochimaru, he would prefer to have her around him than the elder daughter. At least the youngest child was predictable. The other had spent far too long in the world of the Shinobi and in the arms and beds of some of the most terrifying ninja. Suzume could not be trusted.

But in the end, he bowed, conceding to the order. "Of course. If you need more sedatives, the pills are on the table. Remember,' he said and lifted a hand to show two fingers, 'take only two and only if you really need them."

"Thank you, Kabuto."

Blood curdled at the overly sweet words that came from Suzume. With a nod of his head, the medical ninja left.

_K_imimaro's smooth voice spoke calm and quietly, "Princess, you were ordered back to your room." He should have known she would defy Orochimaru's order and go the opposite direction of her room.

The beautiful girl waved a hand back to him. She didn't reply, just kept walking up the winding walkway from the basement level towards the general direction of the upper levels of the compound and to the entry and to the forest outside. He knew where she was going, safe place. A place where she went whenever she needed to be alone, when she needed a moment of relief from a world she was not fit to be in. Kimimaro was no fool. He knew Yoshiko's soul was too gentle for the plans of his Lord. She was not made to be dwelling in the darkness beneath the dank earth or the stone walls of the compound. Sighing, the Shinobi followed quietly after her. After all, it was his duty.

Once outside, the cool night air greeted Yoshiko with a delicate breezy kiss. Through a parting in the tall, thick trees above her, she saw a clear night sky with stars glittering high above. Only at night did she feel safe within Otogakure's boundaries. It wasn't Konoha, but for now it was her home. And she hated that.

Behind her, she heard Kimimaro's footsteps stop upon the ground. "You don't have to follow me. I want to be alone, so go away." Out of all of her father's Shinobi, Kimimaro was one of the only she could stomach and put up with, but even so, there were times when she wished he would just leave her be.

"I'm sorry Princess, but I cannot do that."

Damn him and damn that voice of his. Perhaps she should hate him! It would be easier than falling for the spell that was his musical and seductive voice. She snapped, still keeping her gaze forwards into the dark forest, "You have to obey my orders, correct?"

"That is correct," replied the youth in a flat tone of voice.

"Then go away. That's an order."

"I cannot,' Kimimaro said softly as he stepped forwards till he was standing at her back, 'your father's orders will always be of a higher priority than yours, Yoshiko."

Yoshiko's breath caught in her throat when a touch of fingers brush along her cheek. "You're one to speak of orders," she whispered softly, bringing up a point that he touching her was going against a very important directive - _If any dare touch Yoshiko, you shall suffer a death only your most hellish nightmares can create. _But it seemed that Kimimaro was willing to bypass that order, to not touch her.

Grasping her strength, Yoshiko muttered. "Please, just leave me alone."

"My orders are to watch over you, to guard you, when I am not needed by your father. I will not go away."

Closing her eyes, Yoshiko glanced over her shoulders, her sable eyes drifting open beneath thick lashes. And when they did, she looked into his eyes, the most beautiful aquamarine eyes she had ever seen. There was no expression of emotions either in his eyes or upon his exotic face. He did not blink. He did not offer her any smile of comfort. However, he touched her again.

Kimimaro's deadly fingers brushed roughened tips along her jaw, drifting a feather touch down her neck.

"Why not?" she asked with a slight tremble to her words. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Lifting his other hand, Kimimaro cupped her face as he took one step to close the short distance between them. "You know why, Princess."

Her lips parted beneath the brushing of his thumb over her lower lip that was followed by a little tiny gasp of anticipation. Yoshiko felt a shiver race her spine as he leaned to her and felt his warm breath caress over her skin just before his mouth settled over hers. She moaned as instant heat swam through her as she arched to him, seeking more of the small amount of compassion she knew rested within him.

Whatever rage, whatever hatred she had for him at that moment melted away. This is why he would never leave her alone no matter how many threats or smacks she delivered to him. It wasn't due to her father's order, it was the fact that after a year of being back within Otoga, she and Kimimaro had formed a strange and unique relationship. It was a deeper relationship than she had with Haku and more physical, yet at the same time did not hold the innocent love she had once had with Haku. The feelings she embraced for Kimimaro were based upon recently discovered feelings, the feelings of sexual development. Feelings that at sixteen was still confusing and a bit frightening. But they were there, and they were rising.

This kiss was not the same type of kiss she had shared with Haku. Those little kisses had been innocent and childlike. These kisses were intense and no closer to being childlike than her father ever was. Something pulled at her whenever she felt him touch her or kiss her. In fact, often they would pass each other in the halls and she would feel a brush of his fingertips and her heart would flutter. There were times in the deepest parts of the compound when she would be alone in the halls then suddenly find herself pushed up against a wall and his lips against hers. It would be brief, but to her the sensations afterward always remained.

The world of the Shinobi saw children quickly turn into adults. Their world was a world of battles and of death, of horror and pain. It was not uncommon for young Shinobi to kill by the age of twelve, and by sixteen many were forced by their Nations to participate in deplorable acts of inhumanity and questionable ethics. Their world was not a world for the innocence of children.

When his lips drew away, leaving her flushed, Yoshiko swallowed and whispered softly, "I don't want to go back in there, Kimi. Please don't make me."

Ever impassive, not even a smile or a softening of his eyes, the deadly Shinobi touched her soft lips with a fingertip, quieting her words and stilling her thoughts. "I will not force you, but I will not leave you."

"I hate it here," she said quietly and with a growl to her voice as she leaned forwards, her arms coming to fold between their bodies as she rested against him.

Kimimaro looked down to her, allowing her to rest against him. Slowly, he let his arms embrace her. The only show of comfort and support he could give her was the security of his arms since because his voice would never form the tender and loving words she deserved to hear. Among the chattering voices of insects and the breeze rustling the leaves all about them, Kimimaro held Orochimaru's youngest child, letting her lean to him and take in what little strength he could offer her as his own body died beneath him. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold about her, and that one moment of thought on his own coming death brought a second or two of regret.

Feeling Yoshiko's body tremble, feeling the warm drops of water trickling down his open robe and along his flesh brought him to reply to her as softly as he knew how, "I know, Princess. I know."

**End **

12


End file.
